La Party Hard
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Miki despierta en la casa de Token,ella no recuerda lo que sucedió. Pésimo summary,pero entren y averiguaran lo que paso en realidad,dedicado a Coyote Smith por su cumpleaños atrasado.


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo otro Fic, espero que les guste, al Fic se lo quiero dedicar a Coyote Smith, por su cumpleaños atrasado, lo siento siempre me atraso que te guste.**

**SP no me pertenece y los OC's si me pertenecen. **

**Y sin más que decir, les dejo el Fic.**

**La Party Hard.**

Miki se despertó rápidamente, con los cabellos despeinados y también estaba desnuda por alguna razón, a su lado estaba un desconocido, en ese momento aparece su hermana, Sofí en la habitación y le pregunta:

-¿Hermana? ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto la pelinegra-.

La chica, algo confundida y mareada a la vez, le dijo:

-E-Estoy bien, pero… ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto mientras miraba por todos lados, estaba todo echo un desastre la habitación-.

-Bueno esto fue lo que ocurrió….

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**Todos los chicos festejaban como locos en la casa de Token Black, quien cada año siempre organizaba una "Party Hard", algunos ya estaban borrachos /as. Kenny McCormick, el chico que todos ya conocen, el pobre y el más pervertido al extremo de todo South Park, estaba tomando una birra, mientras que observaba, a Miki, la chica de sus sueños (Exagerado XD),quien estaba borracha, termino de tomar y se dirigió a la pista de baile.**_

_**-Hey ¿Bailamos?-Pregunto el rubio hacia a Miki-.**_

_**Miki toda borracha, le respondió:**_

_**-¡C-Claro!-Dicho esto tomo la mano del rubio-.**_

_**Después de bailar ambos se dirigieron a una habitación, cerraron la puerta, en esos momentos comenzaron a escucharse gemidos, algunos de los chicos apoyaron la cabeza contra la puerta para escuchar los gemidos provenientes de Kenny y , quien puso una mano en la cara, dijo:**_

_**-Creo que esto va a acabar muy mal, cuando ella despierte…-Dijo mientras negaba la cabeza-.**_

_**Fin de Flashback.**_

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que paso...-Miki no contesto- ¿Miki?

….

….

….

….

…..

….

….

….

Token, quien había llegado recién, se dirigió a la habitación, sorprendido ante el aura oscura de Miki, se volvió hacia a Sofí y le dijo:

-¡Qué bien que la pasamos anoche!-Dijo-Bueno será mejor que me ponga a limpiar, antes de que mis padres me castiguen….

Alex, quien también se había unido a la conversación, se volvió hacia a Token:

-Oye Token, si quieres te ayudo, porque si lo haces solo no terminaras nunca…

-Gracias-Dijo-.

-Por cierto, gran fiesta, si que los rumores de que eres bueno organizando este tipo de fiestas son ciertas….-Dijo Alex-.

Sofi apresurada, tomo a su hermana, quien tenía una sabana para cubrir su desnudez y se volvió a su hermano:

-Por si te preguntas por que esta de esta forma es porque…-Comienza a susurrarle en el oído-.

-¡Joder! ¿En serio?-Pregunto muy sorprendió-.

Sofi asistió con la cabeza.

-¡Mierda! McCormick va a estar frito...

-¿Que paso?-Pregunto Token-.

-Sera mejor que no a limpiar antes de que te castiguen...-Dijo Alex mientras tomaba una escoba-.

-Ok-Respondió Token-.

* * *

Stan, Kyle y Cartman estaban esperando el Autobús en el mismo lugar de siempre,en esos momentos,llega Kenny,quien tenia unos cuantos chichones en la cabeza y un ojo moretón.

-Se preguntaran porque estoy así...-Dijo un muy apenado Kenny-.

-Encabronaste a Miki cuando fuimos a la Party Hard ¿No?-Pregunto Stan-.

Kenny tan solo se rió y se rascaba la nuca y dijo:

-¡Oh vamos! Yo solo quería aprovechar de que estaba ebria y todo eso.

-Kenny, jamas vas a cambiar...-Dijo Kyle negando con la cabeza-.

* * *

Por otro lado estaba Miki,demasiada encabronada y rodeándola un aura oscura. Wendy,quien se había acercado a ellas,le pregunto a Sofi:

-¿Porque esta así?-Pregunto la pelinegra-.

Sofi se le acerco y le susurro en el oído y Wendy puso una cara de disgusto.

-Creo que ya entendí el motivo...

-Si...-Dijo Sofi-.

* * *

Token y Alex se quedaron observándolas y Alex negando con la cabeza, le dijo a Token:

-Creo que es la ultima vez que organizamos una Party Hard-Dijo apenado-.

-Tienes razón.

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
